24 horas
by Felipe Nani
Summary: Aiolia recebe a visita do seu irmão e tem apenas 24 horas de vida. Então ele sai em busca de fazer aquilo que lhe convêm. Mas será que ele morrerá feliz ou fará as escolhas certas?


Mais uma fic doida feita para cumprir a meta e o desafio DKS, fic para demonstrar os pensamentos de alguém no último dia de vida, do meu ponto de vista.

* * *

_**24 Horas**_

Mas uma noite fria tomava conta do Santuário, talvez fosse mais fria para Aiolia, pois não tinha nenhuma pessoa para abraçar e chamar de meu Amor ou porque seu irmão estava morto, tornando a vida dele vazia. Mas sua vida estaria para mudar completamente após aquela noite...

Aiolos: Aiolia, preciso te contar um segredo.

Aiolia tomou um susto ao ver seu irmão na sala, ele quase não acreditou naquela visão, só poderia estar ficando louco.

Aiolos: Aiolia, estas me ouvindo?

Aiolia: Simmm, mas como você pode estar aqui irmão?

Aiolos: É uma longa história, em resumo, eu pedi para que me deixassem te avisar sobre seu resto de vida.

Aiolia: Resto de vida? Como assim?

Aiolos: Irmão, você apenas possui 24 horas a mais de vida, então vim te avisar, quero que aproveite o tempo que te resta para fazer tudo o que quiser. Agora devo ir, meu tempo de permissão já terminou. Um grande abraço, até mais irmão.

Ao termino das palavras Aiolos sumiu da mesma maneira que apareceu, Aiolia ficou uns cinco minutos parados, pensando no que havia ouvido, até que decidiu então aproveitar o tempo que lhe restava, trocou de roupa, desceu as escadarias do Santuário e saiu andando pelas ruas gregas.

Era a primeira vez que Aiolia saía de noite na Grécia, então pode ver que as ruas estavam bem mais movimentadas do que de dia. Entrou na primeira danceteria que avistou e começou a dançar com várias garotas, tendo a oportunidade de ficar com várias delas.

Íris: Hei gatinho, não quer ir aproveitar um ambiente mais tranqüilo lá na minha casa?

Aiolia: "Posso estar sem proteção alguma, mas que se exploda, de qualquer maneira irei morre". Tudo bem.

Logo eles chegaram na casa dela, ela serviu um pouco de Martini para os dois, começaram a ouvir uma música lenta e tudo foi acabar na cama. Logo após de terminarem, Aiolia já se levantará da cama e foi partindo, atitude que a garota estranhou...

Íris: Nossa, foi tão ruim que já quer ir embora?

Aiolia: Se eu pudesse eu ficaria mais, mas eu tenho que ir logo, não posso de maneira alguma chegar atrasado no meu emprego. Desculpe-me, mas tenho que ir.

Antes de partir deu um beijo sossega-leão nela, deixando-a sem fogo. Ao voltar para a cama, ela pode perceber que Aiolia havia esquecido a cueca no criado-mudo dela.

Íris: Que ótimo, ele me deixou um belo motivo para voltar aqui e eu ligar para ele, este homem sim é o que eu preciso.

Não fizera nem 10 minutos que Aiolia saíra da casa da Íris, já se encontrava em outra danceteria, desta vez com uma garrafa de Uísque na mão, bebendo e dançando. Não demorou muito para que ele começasse a dançar mais intimamente com outra mulher.

Raísa: Nossa, você esta sem cueca?

Aiolia: Claro, acabei de esquecer minha cueca na casa duma garota que eu comi.

Raísa: HaHa, e vem dançar comigo agora?

Aiolia: Claro, agora eu quero esquecer meu shorts na tua casa.

Raísa: Hummm, creio que não vou me arrepender, vamos.

E a noite inteira Aiolia ficou fazendo isto, esquecendo a camisa em outro lugar, etc,etc. Ao amanhecer, ele decidiu que precisaria de novas roupas, nada melhor do que comprar no cartão que a Saori disponibilizará, não importava que ele não tinha dinheiro, ele iria morrer mesmo, tanto fazia se a dívida fosse ser cobrada depois, ele não teria que arcar com as conseqüências mesmo.

Depois de ter comprado varias roupas, sapatos, etc., decidiu que precisava se alimentar, indo na melhor padaria de Athena. Comeu torradas, maçã, suco de laranja, tomou leite, comeu três rosquinhas e acabou levando dois pedaços de bolo para mais tarde.

Apesar de estar com roupas de marca, ter bebido a noite inteira, ter feito amor com muitas mulheres, estar com a barriga cheia, ele não sabia porque estava tão triste, sentia-se vazio, sozinho.

_Enquanto isto, no Santuário..._

Mu: Hey, alguém sabe onde o Aiolia foi se meter?

Shaka: Olha, que ele sempre se atrasa ninguém está surpreso, mas ele nunca faltou a uma sessão de treinos, não esta no seu quarto e muito menos esta na vila das amazonas.

Camus: Será que ele deserdou?

Aldebaran: Não sei, mas não temos tempo para nos preocuparmos, mas vamos torcer para ele estar bem.

_Voltando ao lugar que Aiolia estava..._

Aiolia ficou vagando pela cidade, visitando pontos turísticos, ou seja, ficou andando sem rumo, quando foi perceber já era uma hora da tarde.

Aiolia: Nossa, já se passou metade do tempo que me restava de vida, agora chegou a hora de eu fazer as coisas proibidas!!!

Aiolia começou a destruir várias vidraças de lojas, derrubar pessoas nas ruas, roubar objetos, atrapalhar o trânsito da cidade ficando parado no meio da rua, até correr pelado pela rua ele correu, teve umas mulheres que até gostaram de ver o físico do Aiolia. Sempre que algum policial, viatura aparecia onde ele estava, usava um pouco do seu cosmo para fugir do campo de visão deles.

Aiolia: "HUAHUAUHAUHA, eles pensam que pode me pegar, nossa, como eu posso ficar feliz tão perto de minha morte, UHAHUAHUHUAHUA".

Mas lá no fundo Aiolia estava triste, seu peito estava doendo, seu coração parecia estar sendo dilacerado e não conseguia ficar contente. Para diminuir esta dor, ele entrou num bar e começou a beber tudo que podia e não podia. Só foi parar quando não conseguia distinguir mais nada do campo de visão, já era noite, ele começou a andar perdido pela cidade, ouvindo vozes e pessoas inexistentes, visto que se encontrava num beco sem saída, acabou tentar cumprimentar uma das "pessoas" que estava no seu campo de visão, na verdade acabou pegando num fio de alta-tensão que estava displicentemente caído no chão, com o choque Aiolia fora jogado na parede, fazendo um corte profundo na sua cabeça. O sangue começou a escorrer pela cabeça do Aiolia, manchando o rosto de vermelho e começando a formar uma poça de sangue no chão.

Aiolia: "Eu precisei levar um gigantesco choque para entender porque estava triste. O motivo é tão simples que estou com raiva de mim mesmo. Eu tentei fazer coisas que nunca poderia fazer, em vez de eu ficar com a pessoa que eu queria, fiquei com várias, as quais nem deverão se recordar de mim num futuro, em vez de ficar com meus amigos e colegas de trabalho, fiquei bebendo e zoando pelas ruas, em vez de ajudar as pessoas, as machuquei, feri-as e em muitos casos prejudiquei-as roubando-as ou destruindo suas propriedades, em vez de gastar dinheiro com roupas para mim, deveria ter gasto o dinheiro para ajudar os pobres, assim como eu não precisava comer o tanto que eu comi, tanta gente passando fome e um "defunto-vivo" dá-se o luxo de comer uma montanha. Eu simplesmente deveria ter feito o que sempre fiz, não tentar ser outra pessoa. Mas agora é tarde, eu falhei querido irmão".

Os olhos de Aiolia fecharam e seu corpo ficara sem vida no chão, mesmo que restasse alguma esperança, por ter ficado longe dos amigos ele não teria salvação, talvez o encontrassem e avisassem os dourados, a Saori, mas pode ser que ele fique lá, até que o tempo o consuma.

_**Lição de vida:**__ Não adianta procurar a felicidade longe de nós, ela esta bem próxima, embaixo dos nossos nariz e nos fechamos para ela._

_**FIM!!!**_

* * *

__

Tipo, a idéia da fic veio dum Chat das três horas da manhã no MSN, quando disseram o que cada um faria se só tivesse 24 horas de vida, ou se o mundo estivesse para acabar. Depois pretendo fazer uma mais trabalhada, onde envolveria quatro pessoas.

Espero que tenham aprendido algo, ou então, que possam me ensinar algo.

Abraços.


End file.
